Gods of a Shattered World
by TheFlamingMusicDisk
Summary: Four Gods given the ability to change the fates of any universe through war. But in order to do so they need Chosen Warriors to Lead their armies unto the path of fighting destiny itself. Only problem they have now, is that they chose four teens from the year 2017. Pairings. Rated M for War, Language, and angst


AN:Hello to YOU lucky reader, let it be known that this is my first work so please read and review

I do not own RWBY and if I did I would go back and nearly rewrite everything since volume 4 and onwards, I didn't like how it ended, so I thought "Hey, what if I created some extremely powerful characters and put the in the RWBY-verse." Neither do I own any of the other Stories hinted at or that was used for reference. All that I own is the idea and the main characters,

* * *

The GOW Prologue

On a barren and fractured world….

"Takeo, we're 80 years old man, I don't think I have another two months, much less a year, in me to do this before I fall over and die." Takeo turned his head to his best friend and said "well, at least the armies of the dead have been defeated Sampson." Another elderly man comes from the shadow of the corner and says "Yes, Takeo, but we have lost our brother Nikolai in exchange of victory." The man said in a somber mood while looking at the lifelessly pale face of their deceased friend Nikolai. "It's alright Doctor Richtoften," Takeo started. "You did all that you could do for him." Sampson finished. "thank you, both of you for being great friends, but seeing that one of the god's mortal bodies have been killed, they might just send us off to go find younger and more resilient carriers of their power. But I believe that will do us some good, no?" Richtoften asked in his overzealous German accent. "Well, it beats living on this dying and utterly destroyed excuse of a planet." For an instant the felt the pain of incineration.

* * *

 _Unknown POV:_

Dimension 0001, Milky Way Galaxy, Above planet Terra A.K.A. Earth in the Aether above…...

Four beings are standing around a large white gold table. All the beings had no definitive features, besides the colors that surrounded them. The first one's body seemed to be made of red energy with lightning arcing around it. The shortest one of them all stood next to the red one, it's body seemed to be made of a light blue energy with what could only be described as tufts of clouds. The next being seemed to be wearing a thick copper green armor with green energy visible through the chinks of the armor with a giant howitzer cannon on its back. The final one is made of a deep ocean blue energy with what could only be described as turrets on its shoulders. "I'm sorry" the light blue one started, "My chosen's life ended due to something so pitiful as blood loss." "It is fine young Aires, your chosen fought hard." Bellowed the red one. "but Blitzkrieg," whined the now named Aries. "Quite" called or more accurately yelled the blue one. "First of all," Blitz started while pointing to the green armored one "Kommisar, your always quiet. And Second," Blitz began again this time pointing at the blue one "you Neptune are annoying and possibly autistic. Anyways we are I need of chosen ones to wield our power and I have picked this world for us to so do, we must work with great haste in order for us to find our chosen in time to go to the next universe." "Where are you going brother?" asked Aires. "There," pointed Blitz to a map on the place that read El Paso, Texas "the place called 'Eel Peesoh' and the area surrounding it" "Very well brother, we will begin our search for our chosen there." Said the usually quiet Kommisar. And as quickly as they made their decision, they disappeared to search for their chosen ones.

* * *

 _Unknown POV:_

Walking home in the pitch-black darkness of the night. Hell is probably less quiet then the semi-peaceful solstice of the dark and cold air. But I digress, being alone, walking the sidewalk in the shady side of town is probably NOT so good idea. Well I'm already at my house so it's not so bad.

Walking in I see my grandma already cooking dinner, "Hey Nana, how are you feeling?" "Just fine mijo, how was your music club's 'activities'?" she hummed, "Ugh, just because the club is practically run by all girls, doesn't mean that I go JUST to have some social interaction with, and I quote, GIRLS, not women or semi-mature teenagers, GIRLS" "And?' my grandmother inquired "isn't that the point of being a teenager?"

'If I wasn't antisocial, then sure.' He sighed thinking to himself exasperatedly, walking into his room, and slamming the door.

Staring into the mirror I see a reflection, more accurately a reflection of myself. A young man with black hair, a bit of stubble, impassive brown eyes, with moles on my face. I'm slightly chubby in the middle with a fairly buff upper body with well-toned and muscular legs, meaning you can't call me a weakling! If you're wondering what this idiot's name is, its Moses Krieger. To be blatantly honest I hate everything the world has to offer, but the one that I hate the most is myself and everything that I do. But that's enough staring at a mirror and contemplating life. It's time to lie down and go to sleep, sweet blissful sleep. ZZZzzzzz *snore*

 _View change: Blitz_

 _*arrives in the mortal realm*_

Immediately sensing a heart of anger, strength, hate, and war, is definitely a big surprise. Spotting the source and a house not far from where I am floating above the ground, I go to see who my new chosen will be. I began using my abilities to bind the boys sort of me and my power. of course, this meant three things, first he was to be struck by lightning, second anyone within a 50 Mi radius would hear it and most likely wake up and lastly, third anyone less than 500 M away would have the ability to see the striking of red lightning

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another annoying view change, … I'm sorry ;~; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Mind scape_

'Huh, where am I?' thought the boy. "Hello child" began Blitz. "All your questions will be answered, but first introductions are in order. my name is Blitzkrieg of Infantry; now may I inquire what is yours My Chosen?" asked Blitz. "M-Moses, Moses Ramirez" said the newly named Chosen. "Moses, hmm… a good name for the newly kinged god." "hold up what did you say?" "Oh? Yes, of course you wouldn't know what I am, I am a one of four brothers that make up the Gods of War, to be specific, I am Blitzkrieg, the God of Infantry. "I-If you dint mind me asking, why are you here?" asked Moses while trying and failing to hide the insane smile on his face. "To put it simply I am a god that has rule over one of the main aspects of war known as infantry, my brothers going from 2nd strongest to weakest are Kommisar of heavy armor or in laymen's terms tanks or armored vehicles, Neptune of the warships, and Aires of the skies, but Aires is more support than anything." " Any way," Blitz began after a pregnant pause, " your involvement in this is that you are my chosen, meaning I will give you all the abilities I have, including the ability to call fourth armies of infantry from past, present, future, and fiction. With these powers I will send you, with my brothers' chosen of course, to a world to decide whether to conquer or to protect. You will create armies to save or destroy the locals." " Ah, it seems that my brothers have finally found their chosen, it is time for you to meet your team." All Moses could say was "Wha-" before a portal swallowed him.

 _Moses POV:_

"Ugh, now where am I." before I could open my eyes, I heard a distant voice say, "Nice to see your awake dude." On pure instinct alone, I respond "Shut up, Zach." When I opened my eyes, I realized it wasn't just another voice in my head, it was actually my friend from class, although I'm pretty mean to everyone I meet or see, he is somehow still I is my friend. It could be the possibility of the fact that Zach still owes me about two hundred dollars. But that's a story for another time, right now I need to ask the idiot in front of me a very serious question. "Zach? Wait don't tell me one of those gods got to you too" I inquired. "Yeah, they did." "Which One" "I think his name was 'Hairiest?' in all honesty I wasn't paying attention to his speech. All I remember was that I will leave this hell hole we call a world and be sent to a new one with abilities beyond our wildest dreams." "Its name is Aires, ya idiot, idiot." "So, is anyone else here that we know?" "Yep, John and Marco, apparently John has Kommisar watching his comedic ass while Marco's got Neptune for a god of water guns." "Zach," I began "I don't know how. To explain this, but I'm getting the greatest sense of Déjà vu right know." "I don't want to know how that's happening Moses, but don't tell me anything about it. Well here comes the last two persons of this dysfunctional family. John and Marco" Looking over to my other 'friends' the first person I see is Marco. Standing at a stature of five foot six inches, he is a very skinny with little muscle and always seems to have an aura of cryptic anxiety around him. John on the other hand is a fairly tall person, standing at around five feet nine inches. Although he is very skinny he has himself a runner build and has at least some muscle. The best part about John is that he is a grade A jokester with a laugh that always makes you join into the fun and the ability to make himself sound like anybody. Well this is a fan – fucking – tastic predicament we've got ourselves in." Marco greeted us. Giving us his trademark greeting, John said, "Moses" and responding the only way I knew how I said "John." After all the pleasantries were given John finally asked the question we were thinking of, "Damn, does anyone know what place these gods are sending us to." "Yeah, I have a pretty good idea and I think you and I are either REALLY going to love it or hate it with the passion of a thousand suns." I replied knowing full well that the shit storm that was my cliched rag – tag team of incredibly average teens was now going to be an official team of god powered teens. "Blitz, the god that chose me, told me that if I wanted to know where we're going I would have to solve this riddle, 'A world, now a shell of what it once was, protected by a Red Rose, Shadowed by a Beautiful flower of Darkness Black as the Night, Loved by a Heart of Fire, and blanketed by a sheet of White Snow" I said finishing the riddle. "Well," John began, "I believe I solved this simple riddle." Immediately I asked, "What is it?" "Moses, I don't know how you did it, you crazy bastard, but I freakin' hate you." "What why?!" I said exasperatedly. "Moses, I believe that the world we're going to is the world of Remnant." Everyone quietly stared at John until I finally broke the silence saying, "Oh! You mean the world that the show RWBY I based in, right?" "Yes Moses, that Remnant." "Well," I began, "if we're going to that Remnant we are going to need arm n' armor, go ahead gent pick your weapons." I said this while using my power to summon a full armory of weapons ranging from medieval/melee weapons to futuristic laser weapons. It includes a section of weapons labeled fictional, just some of the weapons in the section were from Warhammer 40k, Destiny, and Halo. Unsurprisingly there was a create your own weapons station. " Hell yeah" yelled Zach

One Changing Scene Later

Zach was the first one done changing, he was wearing light blue armor consisting of a chestplate, pauldrons, a set of greives and a set of vambraces. On his back seemed to be an artillery set consisting of the AA battery, mortar, AT battery, Howitzer, and Flack battery. All shifting in order to be ready for use while the mortar was online for use. As a primary weapon he was carrying a Browning 50 cal. Machine gun. But the coolest part about what he wore was the flight set he wore, which allowed him to fly whenever he wanted.

Marco finished changing next with two large pauldrons that seemed to be made of some sort of blue steel, on top of them were two triple barreled turrets that seemed to fire 175mm shells. The entirety of his lower half was covered in thick metal to accommodate for the intense kick bac of the turrets. On his arms were gauntlets that were attached to an exoskeleton for strength and speed fitted with a PDA on his left forearm, with two chain gun barrels fixated to the right forearm.

John looked to be the most heavily armored out of everyone. Carrying what seemed to be two back mounted H.V.R. (High Velocity Railgun) with separate targeting systems, meaning two targets could be eliminated at once and an I.D.F (Inertia Dampening Field) being used as an extra set of armor. Looking like some midway cross between a Titan and an I.S., he is definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Finally, I finished changing, Wearing the armor of the God Emperor of Mankind fitted with two purity seals that multiply my damage output to at least that of a primordial being. There is an Iron Halo in the shape of the Imperial Aquila, a flaming glowing left gauntlet with a red jewel in the palm and the back of the hand in the shape of a claw, and a sword with the hilt of a double headed eagle, then sword itself gives

* * *

(AN: to those of you who could tell me all the references that were placed in just this prologue, than please PM me.

Thank you for wasting your time on me,

please RR.


End file.
